FIG. 1 depicts telecommunications system 100 in the prior art. Telecommunications system 100 comprises telecommunications terminals 101-1 through 101-J, wherein J is a positive integer, and switch 103, interconnected as shown.
Switch 103 enables two or more telecommunications terminals 101 to communicate with each other by connecting (e.g., electrically, optically, etc.) a telecommunications terminal to another telecommunications terminal and by passing signals between the telecommunications terminals.
Telecommunications terminals 101-j, for j=1 through J, are capable of placing calls to and receiving calls from one or more other terminals 101. In addition, each telecommunications terminal 101-j is capable of communicating via one or more modes of communication (e.g., voice, video, text messaging, etc.). For example, telecommunications terminal 101-j might be able to send and receive voice and video signals simultaneously.
Furthermore, for a user engaged in a call, telecommunications terminal 101-j might be able to automatically receive content (e.g., video, audio, text, etc.) that is based on the call. A technique for selecting content that is based, in particular, on the dialog of the call can be found in co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 10/950,984. When applied to a voice call, the technique in the co-pending application involves monitoring the dialog between two users (e.g., through speech recognition, etc.) and retrieving content that is based, at least in part, on the dialog. For example, if two users are talking about cars during a voice call, a General Motors promotional video might be transmitted to a user's terminal and played during the call.